Constellations
by Scheherazade's Sonata
Summary: Jenny's the child of an Officer, but doesn't want to follow her mom's footsteps. So of course she does the sensible thing, jumps off the top floor, and almost dies. But her life's going to get a lot worse, especially with friends like hers. DISCONTINUED.
1. Polaris

**POV: Jenny**

You know that feeling, when you're writing a story and you don't know how to begin it because it's so incredibly confusing and screwed up? Well, I'm writing a story of my life, and I don't know how to begin it because my life's been so incredibly confusing and screwed up.

So, in a basic summary of my life, you can say that when you start off your journey by yelling at your mom, saying that you never want to see her again, falling out your window while trying to stealthily escape your parents, breaking into a prestigious professor's lab, and ending up tripping and setting of an alarm, falling out another window and ending up with a Pokémon you have a phobia of, you know that your life has gone bad.

I heard that you have to start a story by hooking your reader, so, have I hooked you? Well, even if I didn't, you better read it anyway, or I will find where you live and stab you. No, I don't have occasional violent urges at all.

* * *

"Mom, do I _have_ to be an Officer?" I begged, although my words were whiny, there was a hint of fear and desperation in my voice, which I wished would go away. My mom sighed in a half understanding, half exasperated way.

"Jenny, you know it's customary for the daughter of an Officer Jenny to become an Officer. If we lived in a smaller town, then it would be okay if you weren't a Jenny, but you're the daughter of the Official Officer Jenny of the Asari Region! Added to the fact that you're my only daughter, you have to become an Officer!" my mother explained again, firmer than the last time. My crimson eyes stretched wide with desperation and anxiety.

"B-but, _Mom_!" I persisted, voice dwindling in volume as I realized this fight was won by my mother. "I would make a terrible Officer! I have absolutely zero coordination, I freeze up whenever something's in danger, I couldn't protect my lunch money, and I have a phobia of Growlithe and Arcanine and every other Fire-type!" I tried to put strength in my words, but my voice was still feeble. Mom's identical scarlet eyes softened a bit, although still holding the fierceness of an Officer.

"Honey, I'm sure everything will be just fine once you start the training program," she said in a motherly tone. She pulled me into a hug, the badges on her uniform cold against my pale skin, I almost gave up as she embraced me.

Almost.

I remembered how I dreamed to become a Top Coordinator. How I would sit daydreaming for hours, planning different appeals. How I would stare at the TV in admiration of those Coordinators who had achieved my own goal. The fiery passion burned again, brighter, fiercer and hotter than before. Summoning all my strength (which wasn't a lot) I pushed away from my mom. I knew she was strong enough to prevent me from breaking free, but she let go of me willingly.

"No, it won't be just fine! I'm not going to become a stupid Officer, and I'm going to go on my own journey, and I'm going to become a Top Coordinator, and you can't stop me!_" _I screamed, my eyes narrowed with anger, and tears of fury rolling down my pale face. My lips were pressed close to each other, a quivering pout set on them.

"Jenny, I..." my mom began but I cut her off, something I had never done before. I felt slightly guilty for snapping at Mom, but when I start yelling, I can't stop until all my feelings are let loose.

"I never wanted to become an Officer! I hate my family name! I'll never be an Officer!" All traces of motherly love was gone. Her eyes hardened into rubies. She was no longer Mom, she was now Officer Jenny.

"That's it, Jennifer," she said. using my full name and the same voice as what she used when criminals were brought to justice. "You are grounded." But to me, it was the same as, "You are arrested"

I clomped up the stairs, head hung low, tripping with each step as I slipped on drops of tears. I half hoped to hear my mom's voice calling me back, telling me that maybe she was a little harsh, but no such luck. Eventually I made it to my room and threw myself onto the pink Beautifly-print bedspread. I sobbed into my pillow and eventually the shaking gradually decreased in magnitude, before ceasing altogether. The tears kept flowing though, in a gentle current, until my pillow was soaked. After the river of tears ran dry, I flipped over on my side to stare at my clock, the neon-red numbers hurting my red and puffy eyes. It read ten-thirty, which was longer than I had ever stayed up. I didn't feel tired though. Turning once again to lay on my back, I considered my options.

One, I could just do what my mom said, and become an Officer Jenny, start my Officer training at the Mt. Silver training facility tomorrow as scheduled, and live my life as I should.

Two, I could just run away from it all, and become the Top Coordinator I dreamed of being.

Three, I could go eat popcorn (Hey, you try not being hungry after throwing a tantrum like that).

I considered my options, thrust myself up from my bed, my skinny arms still shaking slightly, and took a few deep breaths. It was obvious what I would do.

* * *

After I got some popcorn, I pulled out a dark rose colored drawstring bag, and quickly went through my closet, pulling out the outfit that I had spent hours deciding on. It was the outfit I had bought for my journey. I grabbed a scrap of paper from my desk and began writing...

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry to do this but I have to. Bye. I love you. Really. Make sure to tell Leah and Kate and Nat that I left._

_Luv, Jenny._

I dropped the scrap of paper and it fluttered to the bed. I stared at the paper for a second, then looked around at my room, savoring the posters of Top Coordinators, the giant stuffed Teddiursa that had once been my best friend, my purple walls with roses on them. I knew that I wouldn't see them for a long, long time. I then stopped in front of my mirror.

I looked almost exactly like a Jenny, with cerulean blue hair pinned up, a stubborn strand of hair persisting on staying loose, zigzagging across my face like a blue bolt of lightning. Crimson eyes stared back at me. My pale skin was illuminated by the light of the near-full moon streaming through my window. I looked at my old self once more, before sighing. I took the pin out of my hair, shook it out, before putting on my outfit.

I looked in the mirror again. I was like a whole new person. Electric blue hair cascaded down my back, wavy, after having been put up for so long. I wore a silky black T-shirt with a white rose imprinted in the bottom corner, a dark rose skirt with black leggings and white high-top sneakers. I put on a white belt, which I clipped five empty Pokéballs onto. Slinging my bag over my shoulders, which I had stuffed with the bit of money I had, the food I had cached in my room (That mostly consisted of chocolate), a few changes of clothes, my stuffed Skitty named Jingle, and a few other coordinator necessities, I cast another glance at my room, knowing it would be my last for a long, long time.

I opened my window, since that's how they do it in the movies. And, of course, you should always listen to what the movies tell you. The near-full moon provided good light, and I easily found the black branch of the tree outside my window. I grabbed it and held on as I jumped out my window.

Not my best idea.

Splinters dug into my palms, and I wish I included gloves in my outfit. I was swinging for dear life, and then, the branch cracked, and I fell two stories, and landed on my back. I froze, holding in a gasp of pain as I saw lights flicker on in the house. Picking myself up, I ran for cover. Hiding behind a bush, I watched the house anxiously until the light eventually turned off. I breathed a sigh of relief before looking for my destination: Professor Palm's lab.

I already had everything planned out. I would get a Totodile as a starter, because they were super cute, and they weren't a Fire-Type. Then I would travel around Asari and do contests and become Top Coordinator. Haha, yeah right... Well, I guess things sort-of turned out that way. Of course, I didn't expect the hell of a lot of twists involved, but...

Professor Palm's lab would be difficult to get into, she had a security that rivaled Professor Oak's, since she was such a famous professor. It was a simple building, but its simplicity hid its complexity, so since I knew my plan would fail from any approach, I decided to take the most straight-forward path.

I rung the doorbell.

Now that I look back, that might have been the stupidest decision ever, but somehow it worked. I saw a light turn on, and quickly ran away, as if it were a simple game of 'Ding-Dong-Ditch', except it wasn't. It was a simple game of breaking into a prestigious Professor's lab and stealing a Pokémon. Yeah, _very_ simple. I went to the window and broke the glass with a stone I picked up, then quickly ran through the dark.

One problem, I have _the worst coordination ever. _Kinda funny considering I wanted to be a Coordinator._  
_

Within my first five steps, I tripped. I heard the alarms going off and I had to hurry. I kept running, tripping, occasionally crashing into walls, and, at one point, almost falling out a window. After seven wrong turns and almost getting caught by the security, I found the door to the lab where all the Pokémon were stored. The problem was, people were guarding it.

Of course.

_Turn back, turn back!_ My inner conscious yelled at me. Those people were buff monsters, and they could easily grab me if I tried to break in. I considered my options.

One, I could turn away like my self conscious said, but since I'm not taking advice from a scaredy-cat, that wasn't an option.

Two, I could barge through them and try to take a Pokémon, but since they probably had the strength to snap my arm, that wasn't an option either.

That left me with my final option: improvisation.

_"Yena!"_ I yelled, in a perfect imitation of a Mightyena. I faked a menacing growl, and a few howls. I saw the guards stiffen. I imitated a louder growl, and a terrifying snarl. The guards looked kind of nervous, so I decided to take a step up.

_"Krow!"_ I screeched in a false Honchkrow call. I then added more assorted Mightyena and Houndoom calls, and then, with sweaty palms, the guards fled, calling for security. Huh, maybe I should have tried my chances with barging in.

I grinned to myself. It was a skill I picked up when I was seven, the ability to imitate Dark Pokémon calls. Well, I guess it's kinda ironic, that I picked up Dark-Pokémon calls, when I was afraid of Dark Pokémon but... yeah, life's full of quirks. I was just watching the Pokémon Channel, when I imitated an Absol howl so well, my mom called the police force to see if there was a rogue Absol in our house, and they spent seven hours trying to find the culprit, before realizing it was me. Ha. Losers.

I entered the room, and found three PokéBalls sitting in a triangle shape. I was trying to read the names next to them in the dim light (And failing), when I heard the foot-steps of several more people.

So I grabbed the nearest PokéBall and fled, finally finding a window. I shattered that one too with my fists (Yes, I am that bad-ass) and jumped out of it, hot tears coming to eyes that were already blood-shot from crying (Okay, maybe not), from the glass splinters that dug into my skin. I ignored it and ran. Once I was far away enough, I took several deep breaths.

I noticed I was at the entrance of my hometown. The entrance was on a hill over looking the small village of which the only lights came from the red alarm lights of the Professor's lab, and a few other random houses. I looked at the sign next to me, which read '_Welcome to Halley Village!'_ I smiled and said softly.

"No, I think you mean good-bye, Halley Village," I said, smiling. "Hello my new life!"

* * *

**Co-written with Woopa. **

**OC submissions are still open, but I'm accepting few. If you think your OC is really amazing, feel free to send it by PM.**

**Ciao~**


	2. Aries

**Jenny's POV**

* * *

I suddenly yawned, and in surprise, I looked at my watch. It read twelve o' two in the morning, which surprised me. I had never stayed up before at this hour. I didn't feel sleepy, but that was probably because I was running a sugar high from the candy I had started snacking on an hour ago. Sighing, I decided it would probably be best to set up camp for tonight.

After pulling out my completely subtle pink sleeping-bag and a can of insta-Pokémon food, I took a PokéBall from my belt and threw it into the air. "Come on out Totodile. It's dinner time," I said as I threw out the PokéBall. A Pokémon came out (Well duh). It had a small body, with short, dark blue fur, and a yellow underbelly. A few red spots dappled its back, and it's had a long snout. It resembled a porcupine without its quills. It, or as I looked a bit closer, she, seemed to be sleeping.

"...What?" I exclaimed. Now the Pokémon woke up and the spots on her back flared up, so she resembled a porcupine with her quills. Orange, hot, dangerous quills. She yawned before looking around and spotting me.

_"CYNDA!"_ she screamed in terror, running around in circles.

"AH!" I echoed her scream, except without the Pachirisu on helium voice.

_"VICTREE!"_ a new voice screamed, sounding angry. Both me and my Pokémon turned, to see a Victreebel and several other Grass Pokémon, glaring at us, looking angry.

Yeah, shit.

I wasn't too scared, since a good thing (Maybe one of the only ones) about fire types is that they're strong against grass types. My Pokémon however...

_"QUIL!_" she screamed, absolutely terrified, of a bunch of Grass types. Her flame flared up into the sky, absolutely enormous, and I had to squint to see anything. Forgetting the danger we were in, I just stared at her quizzically, before realizing the situation.

"Oh right." I fumbled for the PokéDex I stole and pointed it at the Pokémon.

**"Species: Cyndaquil. Gender: Female. Age: Two months. Level: Five." **

"Come on come on come on, just tell me her moves!" I hissed at the PokéDex, jamming the fast-forward button repeatedly.

**"Moves: Tackle, Smoke-screen, Growl, Ember,"**the PokéDex replied monotonously.

"Uh..." I racked my mind, trying to remember what some of these moves meant. Tackle wouldn't do too much, Growl was pretty much useless. I'm not sure about Smoke-screen, but it didn't sound too powerful. That left... "Ember?" I commanded, dubiously, but it might as well have been a question. She spat a bunch of fireballs, but they were terribly in-accurate, and went everywhere. I was beginning to get worried. My only hope was a Cyndaquil who was afraid of Grass types. Just great. I was starting to sweat as the heat from Cyndaquil's flame was getting to me. Suddenly, I had an idea.

Summoning up all my courage, I darted forward, scooped up the porcupine-like Pokémon, the "quills" facing away from me, and chucked her straight at the Grass-types. Yes, I am such a generous trainer. I know.

The Grass-types yelled in pain and surprise as they were hit by the huge flames on her back. The Pokémon all crashed to the ground, knocked out. Wow, they weren't as tough as I thought.

"Yes! This isn't the end of my life!" I cheered in triumph, punching the air in victory. Cyndaquil looked at me curiously, before walking towards me, I reacted a bit harshly. Just a bit.

"Ah! No, don't come near me!" I screeched, backing up against a tree. Cyndaquil seemed hurt, and she started crying. Just great, my first Pokémon was a fire type, was scared of Grass types, and was a cry-baby.

"Oh god. This is going to be a long, long journey," I sighed, considering turning and ramming my head against the tree, but that would probably ruin my hair. The Cyndaquil cocked her head at me, and I sighed. Since I couldn't go back and get a Totodile, I guess I was stuck with her. Well, I guess it's kinda hard to be afraid of a Fire-type that was scared of Grass-Types, and was a cry-baby.

"Er, sorry about before. It's just that Fire-types terrify me," I confessed. Cyndaquil nodded understandingly.

_"I know, Fire types can be really scary,"_ she said, although it was mostly a series of 'Cynda!'s and 'Quiiil!'s to me.

"Well since I obviously can't just return you, I guess you're part of the team now! Your name will be...um... How about Scarlet?" I said, picturing blood, flames and destruction.

_"It sounds scary."_

"I'm glad you like it! Now come into your PokéBall so we can get going." I held out the PokéBall, but somehow, even though she didn't have any eyes, they widened, and she spat a fireball, melting the PokéBall.

"Okay, well, this is a problem..."

* * *

After a few days wandering around lost, we found a rest stop for trainers who were stupid enough to get lost in the small stretch of forest between Halley Village and Copernicus City. After healing Scarlet, and replacing her melted PokéBall, we were about to leave, but then I heard a voice.

"Totodile, Ice Fang!" a small blue crocodile-like Pokémon's huge fangs glowed slightly with a blue light, before latching onto the opponent's Hoppip, knocking it out from the quadruply effective hit. A couple of the trainers that were watching applauded.

"And still Kyle defeats yet another trainer, can anyone beat him?" the referee asked into the crowd. I smiled wide, my first battle awaited.

"I can!" I yelled, walking up to him. I took a deep breath. This is what I had been dreaming about. What I had looked forward to ever since I was five. My first ever trainer battle. And I was going to cream this punk.

"Oh? You think you can beat me, bring it on!" His cerulean eyes gleamed at the challenge. He had spiked reddish brown hair with gold tips, and royal blue eyes, and yes, I admit, he did look kinda cute... Shut up don't judge me.

"Scarlet, let's do this!" I yelled, and the Cyndaquil hopped on the stage, the spots on her back flaring up, and she seemed as excited as I was, which was slightly surprising.

"Totodile, crush them!" the boy named Kyle said with a hint of cockiness in his voice. A little gator-like Pokémon popped out. It was mostly blue, but had a pale yellow 'V' on its stomach, and a set of red spikes down its back. Its long muzzle held a full set of razor sharp teeth, and its eyes were bright red and rimmed with black.

I fumed silently. He took my Totodile! Well, I guess I probably couldn't just steal his Totodile and run away with it but... I diverted my attention by glancing at Scarlet, who, for once, was calm. I expected Scarlet to freak out, since she freaked out when she saw a bunch of measly Grass-types, but strangely, she didn't. Just great, she was scared of Grass types, but wasn't scared of water types. That's just wonderful.

"Let's start this off with a Water Gun!" The Totodile opened his jaws, and a stream of water came out, headed for Scarlet.

"Dodge it!" Scarlet jumped into the air, barely evading the super-effective water attack.

"Not so fast, Totodile, aim the Water Gun at the ground!" The Totodile directed the water at the ground now, soaking it and forming puddles. Scarlet landed, but slipped on the water, and fell on her back, her tiny arms and legs flailing as her flame was extinguished, and she couldn't get back up. I wanted to scream. At all of them. This was _not_ looking good. So much for my 'I was totally going to cream this punk' plan.

"Water Gun, while it can't dodge!" Kyle yelled. Totodile fired a burst of water straight up at Scarlet.

"Scarlet, Quick Attack to dodge it!" I yelled. Suddenly Scarlet shot sideways, sliding across the water, with a trail of white behind her, and the Water Gun missed by a long shot. I smiled cockily. I _was_ gonna cream this punk. Yep. Never doubted it.

Kyle scowled fiercely. "When it gets close, use a Bite and Ice Fang combo on it." Totodile nodded in understanding, and it opened its mouth, ready to strike. However, I smirked.

"Scarlet, Smoke-screen!" I cried, victoriously. Scarlet coughed up a thick black smoke, and the entire field was covered in it. By now Kyle was looking really pissed off.

"Keep using Water Gun on the ground!" I heard splashing, and a squeal that I presume was from Scarlet. Oh shit, that was probably not good. Even worse, the smoke began to clear, and Scarlet was lying on her back, arms and legs flailing, as she tried to get back up.

"Totodile, finish with Water gun!" Totodile once again sprayed Scarlet with Water, but this time it knocked her out.

"Scarlet!" I cried, rushing to the Pokémon. She immediately got up and started crying. After sighing and recalling her, I straightened and faced Kyle, who extended a hand to shake, which I did.

"I'll admit, that was a good battle. You'll make a worthy opponent in the Lurious Conference," he complimented, referring to the conference for people in Asari. I stared at him, in confusion, and then realization.

"Oh, sorry, but I'm not competing in the Asari League; I'm a Coordinator," I explained. Kyle's face suddenly turned from one of respect to a grimace of disgust.

"A Coordinator? They're just a bunch of wannabe trainers that can't even battle," he said with venom in his voice. I glared at him.

"Yeah, well what good comes from beating the snot out of Pokémon?" I retorted angrily, ready to defend my occupation. There was a five second glare-fest before Kyle spat,

"At least it means that I can take an opponent head on." He recalled his Totodile and walked off. I stuck my tongue out at him even though he wasn't looking.

"Jerk," I muttered, before turning and walking off.

* * *

"We're gonna die," I said bluntly. We were out of food, and still totally lost. Scarlet moaned, and touched the button on her PokéBall, returning herself. Great, she left me to die.

When suddenly, the clouds parted and a beam of light beamed down just like in Star Trek and shone on the miracle out of nowhere, a huge cherry, easily the size of my head.

"Oh my god FOOD!" I ran to tackle the cherry, not even wondering how cherries were able to grow that large, but it magically moved out of the way. I didn't even stop to ponder how a cherry could move and tried to grab it again. Strangely, it launched a bunch of glowing green leaves, which hit me.

Suddenly, the knock to the head made me see the bigger picture. A darker stripe on top of it became visible, as well as a pair of narrowed eyes and a frowning mouth.

"It's a... Cherubi?" I wondered, bewildered. The Cherubi was obviously a female, and it looked angry. I fumbled for Scarlet's PokéBall and threw it out, and Scarlet appeared, saw the Cherubi, and started screaming her ass off. Oh great. The Cherubi smirked.

_You're afraid of a Grass type?_ she asked with the clear intent of insulting her, however, Scarlet nodded.

_They're very scary,_ she replied. The Cherubi laughed and used Mud-slap into Scarlet's 'eyes' or whatever they are.

_Ah, my eyes! _Scarlet cried out. The Cherubi took this moment to use a Rollout-Energy Ball combo, and the Cherry started to roll, and a glowing green energy enveloped her, and she rammed into Scarlet, making her faint from the fatigue already piled on her. I was doomed.

"I guess I'll have to this the hard way." That meant throwing everything in my backpack at her. Unfortunately, she easily dodged all of them.

The Cherubi stuck her tongue out at me tauntingly, and used Razor Leaf again, which I countered by throwing another item at her, which surprisingly hit its mark. And it seemed that karma decided to be nice, the item I threw turned out to be a PokéBall which sucked the Cherubi in.

But then karma basically said _Screw you_, and the Razor Leaf hit me, and I gave into the fatigue piled on me, and blacked out, but not before seeing a figure standing above me, and I drifted off thinking,

_Is he a friend, or foe?_


	3. Scorpius

**Katrina's POV**

* * *

_"Dad!" I yelled after him, running across the battlefield. He had a deep gash in his side, and he was breathing heavily. I dropped to my knees by him and checked his pulse, it was very faint and slow._

_"Katrina, sorry, but this is the end," my father said quietly. His voice was somehow clear, and there was a trace of sadness in it._

_"Shut up and work on living," I yelled at him, a mixture of anger and sadness. He gave a shadow of a smile._

_"You're so impatient, Katrina. So much like your mother." He paused at the though of his wife before going on, "Ah, I miss her," he said wistfully. I paused to remember. It was such a long time ago. Mom had died in an accident two years ago. I shook off the thoughts._

_"Who did this?" I asked urgently, intent on vengeance. He shook his head ever so slightly, his piercing blue eyes staring into my eyes with such intensity, that I felt slightly afraid._

_"You can't be so bent on revenge, Katrina. That will just hold you back, and I need you at your full potential to do this." I listened closely for instruction, "I need you to go to Eclipse Mountain," he said, his voice gaining a sudden sense of urgency. His heart beat more rapidly and unevenly; so loud, I could hear it. His breath became ragged._

_"Bye Katrina. Don't end up like your Mom." He gave a laugh, cut short bye his heart stopping. _

* * *

That was a week ago.

"And now we honor..." I didn't really listen to the person saying all that religious stuff. Funerals are terrible, if Dad was watching us all sad and dressed in black, crying over him and wasting money on expensive flowers, he would seriously freak out. I threw the flower when I needed to,(Who gives a flower to a dead person?) and the funeral ended shortly.

"Hey Katrina, sorry about your dad." I looked up, and Ricky was standing by me. Ricky is, well, my friend that happens to be a boy. Not my boy-friend (and Jenny, you better stop laughing).

"Hey Ricky," I replied. "It's fine, I got over it." Of course, that was a lie, though. Even now, eight years in the future, I still haven't gotten over it. I probably won't ever get over it.

"And you're a liar," he said bluntly staring at me with amber eyes. "But I just want you to know that I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time I went on my Pokémon journey." Pokémon journey. I had never given much thought to being a trainer before. I had always been preoccupied with other things in life (like cookies).

"So you're-" I began, but Ricky cut me off (rudely, I might add).

"Yeah, the Lunairs are disbanding anyways. Once your dad died, things have really shaken up, most people are leaving. Are you?" The Lunairs were disbanding? Oh that's just great. And he was alerted of this first, but I wasn't? That's just cruel.

"I... don't know. Before my dad died he said 'Go to Eclipse Mountain' but I don't know where the this Eclipse Mountain is. For all I know, it could be in a different region, and I'm not even sure if I actually want to go there... It gives me bad vibes."

Ricky shrugged. "Follow your heart, not someone else's. As for me, my heart is telling me to start my journey. So, catch ya' later, I guess?" He gave me a final wave, before walking off.

* * *

_So, what do I do..._ I wondered. The obvious choice would be to go to Professor Palm and get a Pokémon, and on my journey do some research about Eclipse Mountain, but at the same time something was pushing me somewhere else.

_Do what you feel like doing, _my inner conscious whispered in my ear. What? You mean you don't know! That I'm a psycho with voices inside my head! Well, now you know.

_What if she feels like walking off a cliff?_ my second voice commented dryly.

_Oh shut up, she's too smart to walk off a cliff, after all, she's a part of us, _the first voice retorted.

_Maybe I should walk off a cliff, at least I'll be able to get away from you guys,_ I growled towards my inner consciouses. My first Voice laughed, while the other fumed.

_Well, I feel sorry that you have to share a mind with her, t_he first voice said, her comment obviously directed towards the second voice.

_Shut up Kat! _Ohmigod they have names! Yes, yes they do.

_No, you shut up Rina!_ Kat yelled at Rina. Kat and Rina, such creative names! I know!

_Both of you shut the hell up, you're giving me a headache. We're trying to figure out what to do,_ I yelled at them. They were so god-damn annoying...

_Sorry,_ they apologized simultaneously, although Rina's sounded slightly fake.

_Well, you could go with option one; go on your journey and find Eclipse Mountain... _Kat said thoughtfully_._

_Or two; be a weenie and chicken out._ Rina finished, making clucking noises. I wonder what would happen to them if I poured bleach inside my head.

_Rina, you know you're technically insulting yourself by doing that,_ Kat commented. I always liked her better than Rina. Rina gave a snort.

_And technically I'm the ruler of the world,_ Rina shot back. They would drive me to hit myself several times in the future.

_Sorry, _they both said, before I could even yell at them. Aw, they know me so well!

_But seriously, Dad's dieing wish was for you to go to Eclipse Mountain, I think you should respect that wish,_ Rina pointed out.

_She has a point, _Kat agreed. It was amazing; they agreed on something.

_Kay, guess we're headed to Professor Palm's lab, _I declared, making it final

* * *

I rung the doorbell.

_Such a boring entrance._ Rina whispered in my left ear.

_Shut up._ Kat said into my right.

"Hello? Are you here for a Pokémon?" a lady opened the door, with black hair hastily twisted into a pony-tail and green eyes. Her white lab coat had buttons going through the wrong holes and her shoes were mis-matched. She sounded tired, and there were dark rings under her eyes.

"Yeah," I said shortly.

"Well, aren't you a barrel of laughs? Come inside, we still have a Pokémon left." She looked tired. Suddenly I had this crazy idea that some person broke into the lab in the middle of the night and stole a Cyndaquil. But, you know, that's only a guess.

"This is our last Pokémon, sorry, all the others are taken, nobody seems to want this one." She released a small green Pokémon with a leaf atop its head. Several green buds ringed around its neck, and its red eyes were devious. She appeared to be female, a female Chikorita. Only seconds after appearing, she shot a Razor Leaf at me which I dodged. I'm glad my Dad taught me a lot more than how to walk.

"See, she's perfectly innocent," Professor Palm said.

_I hope you get run over by a Rhyhorn,_ Rina commented.

_That's not nice Rina, _Kat chided. I could practically _hear_ Rina rolling her eyes.

"Well, seeing as I have no other choice, I'll take her." I sighed. I could tell that this journey was not going to be a barrel of laughs (Well of course it's not, considering it's _my_ journey). And I was right, of course.

_That's a bad decision, _Rina quipped. I really hate it when she's right.

"Do you want to give her a nickname?" Professor Palm asked me. Nicknames, nicknames. I wish I had given consideration to a Pokémon journey before, then I could have thought of a name.

_Name her Jack-ass! _Rina yelled in my mind.

_No!_ Kat yelled. I wish I had aspirin.

"Your name is Synthera," I said to the Chikorita, picking up the first name that came to mind (If you don't count Rina shouting 'Jack-ass!' in my head). She glared at me and I added, "Suck it up," for good measure.

_You weak human, I will never answer to your orders, _Synthera said.

* * *

So, as I walked out of the lab, Kat and Rina were arguing in my head, Synthera looked like she wanted to kill me, Professor Palm was muttering something about stolen Cyndaquil and I could have sworn I heard something like 'Don't do it!' pass by on the wind.

Nice way to start a journey, eh?

_But Foons sounds gay!_ Rina yelled at Kat.

_But Spork makes me think of Spam, and that makes me think of... oh forget it!_ Kat muttered, sulking in her emo corner of my mind.

_Ha!_ Rina cheered in triumph.

God I hate those two...

Suddenly I was snapped from my thoughts by some random person yelling, "I challenge you to a battle!" at me.

"_Holy-_" I yelled as the guy leaped out of the bushes and almost gave me a heart attack.

Without letting me think, he threw out a PokéBall and yelled, "Go Cyndaquil!" He sent out the small little porcupine-like Pokémon, who yawned upon appearing.

"Hold on wait-" I was cut off again. God, one day I need to track him down so I can kill him...

"Use Ember!" The Cyndaquil's back flared up, and he opened his mouth...

"Ah screw it... Synthera, use Leech Seed!" I sighed, yelling out the first Grass-type attack I knew off the top of my head. Synthera was so surprised by the random's sudden appearance, that she actually listened to what I said, one problem though...

"Ow!" the guy yelled as the Leech seed hit him. Cyndaquil was also surprised and didn't launch the Ember, and decided to look at his trainer in amusement. He seemed to be laughing.

_Bulls-eye! _Synthera said in triumph, holding her paw up in a victory pose.

_I like that Pokémon, she has several admirable qualities,_ Rina said in my mind, and I had that gut feeling that Kat was rolling her eyes.

"Okay... leaving now..." I said awkwardly, stepped back a few paces, before running towards the next city.

* * *

I've gotta say, Halley Forest is the most boring bunch of trees I have ever seen, and I really wanted to talk to someone. What? I should talk to the voices inside my head! Well, you'd think having two voices in your head to talk to would be fun...

...And then you'd be wrong.

_Rina, I swear, I will kill you one day, _Kat threatened inside my head.

_Oh you can just shut up; we're voices inside Katrina's head, we can't be killed, _Rina said in a devilish tone.

_I wish you could be,_ I commented.

_Aw, Katrina, it's not like we're doing any harm,_ Rina whined.

_If only you had an off switch,_ I said with yet another sigh. I seemed to be sighing a lot.

"Katrina?" I heard someone say. I turned around, and for a moment I was afraid that the creepy person from before was stalking me, but as I turned around and saw who had addressed me, I smirked.

"Hey, Kylie." The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes at me.

"Shut up, my names Kyle," he retorted, trying to keep his cool. God I hate him when he does that.

"I didn't know Kyle was a girl's name." I smiled at him in the most annoying way I could.

"Is it really that much fun to mess around with me?" He was beginning to look ever so slightly annoyed, and I grinned for real.

"Yep. It's one of my hobbies," I replied loftily.

"No really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yah really," I replied with just as much sarcasm.

"So you're a trainer now? Took you long enough," he said, looking at Synthera, who in turn glared back at him.

"Yada yada battle blah blah blah," I said with impatience, already knowing what he was about to propose. "Just send out your Pokémon."

"Fine. Totodile, come on out!" He sent out the tiny blue gator, who snapped its jaws as it did a little happy dance. Hmm, strange of him to pick such a happy little Pokémon.

"Synthera, you're up." Synthera of course tried to slice me in half with Razor Leaf, but I of course dodged it.

_Well this is going to be fun,_ Rina said, and I had a feeling she was grinning.

**Half of this chapter was random crap (But fun random crap).**

**But it did have a lot of important stuff, like who are the Lunairs? How does Kyle know Katrina? Isn't Ricky a dog's name?**

**Anyways, I love Kat and Rina, they're so awesome. I originally planned for them to only be one voice, that's really wise, but I thought this would be way more fun, turns out it is~**

**Also, as you may or may not have noticed, I changed the title slightly. Legends in Asari: Constellations. I changed it because constellations play a big part in this story. Plus, I changed the chapter titles to the names of constellations. And yes, I'm well aware that Polaris is a star, not a constellation. God I hope I don't go over 89 chapters(because there's only 88 constellations in the sky). Another interesting bit of trivia is that all the city names are based off of astronomers (Nicholas Copernicus, Edmund Halley, etc.)  
**


	4. Columba

**POV Jenny**

Me: What! Katrina you bitch, I'm supposed to be writing this story, not you!

Katrina: What, with your spelling?

Me: I used Spell Check for your information!

Katrina: Besides, it's not like you know everything that's going on in our minds

Me: Who says I don't?

Katrina: Because you're not Kat or Rina.

Me: Who says I'm not?

That's basically what happened after Katrina rudely put that chapter up without my permission.

Anyways, welcome back! I see you're still reading, quite the brave one you are. Guess what happens in this chapter! That's right! I almost die again!

* * *

I awoke to a Leafeon beating the crap out of Scarlet. Not the best way to start your day. Wait, was it day? And wait, where was I? And why was there some random Leafeon in the middle of nowhere? And why is pie awesome (Well that should have been obvious. It's awesome because it has an 'I' in it)?

I shot up, wincing slightly from the ache of my cramped up (lack of) muscles. Inferring from the sound of singing Pidgey, the clear light filing in from the window, and the clock on the wall reading 8:30 AM, it was morning. Unless I was demented, which, by now was highly possible.

As I arose, Scarlet immediately took refuge behind me, and I narrowly dodged a stray Razor Leaf. Seems that I can't just have a day off from near-death situations.

"What the hell?" I muttered, shaking away my grogginess. After getting myself more alert, I noticed I was in a little house, and from my vantage point, I could see there was a kitchen, a bathroom, and two unknown rooms, with closed doors. Plus this room, most likely a living room.

The Leafeon perked his ears as I woke up, and gave a shrill, _"Lea!"_ that woke me up completely. It also caused Scarlet to shriek in fear.

"You're awake?" I swear I almost had a heart attack when one of the closed doors opened up and a teen stepped out. I stared at him blankly for about 10 seconds before I realized that he was my savior.

"Yeah, I think." I mumbled. Yeah, I was just wonderful if your definition of wonderful is waking up in the middle of nowhere, in a person-you-don't-know's house, being at risk of possibly fatal Razor Leafs, and you just ran away from home. Yep, just peachy.

"You think." he repeated. I just nodded, like everything was fine and dandy, lalalalala, ooh pretty Butterfree! I think that Magical Leaf might have hit me harder than I thought.

Well he didn't buy it.

"What's your name?" he asked, emerald eyes filled with suspicion. Geez, if he was paranoid, he could have just left me there.

"Jenny." As soon as I said that, I mentally punched myself. Why didn't I say a fake name like all cool people do in fanfics? He could figure out who I was and turn me into the police! Wait a second... does that make sense?

"What are you doing out here? You're far away from most towns." My heart sunk. So I had been going in the wrong direction all along. Well I should have expected that.

"Oh crap, I need to hurry. Where's my stuff!?" I yelled frantically, swiveling around, looking for my bag. He, however, shook his head.

"You twisted your ankle," he said simply, and I found out he was right. My ankle was bandaged and felt sore. "I healed both your Pokemon though."

"Both?" I wondered, puzzled. At that moment, a Cherubi appeared out of nowhere, and Magical Leaf'ed Scarlet, who cowered once again. Hmmm... I think I knew that Cherubi.

"Holy crap I actually did it! I caught the Cherubi!" I cheered, and the Cherubi looked annoyed at my noise, and tried to silence me with a Magical Leaf, which, fortunately, missed.

_"You insolent human fool! My name isn't 'Cherubi', it's Empress Isabella Elizabetha Alicia Miranda Amanda Samantha Maria the 102nd!" _the Cherubi hissed. That is, if cherries can hiss.

_"Wha? We have a name?" _the Cherubi's other cherry-like thing mumbled in confusion.

_"Silence, you have no right to speak in front of me!"_ the main fruit thing said angrily.

_"But I am you..."_ the 'other' muttered sleepily.

_"I said silence!"_ she screeched, leaves glowing as if to fire a Magical Leaf at her 'other self', but then she seemed to realize that wasn't possible, and decided to take her anger out on Scarlet, who shrieked and ran away. But, of course, I didn't know all that, being the dense human being I was then.

"I think I'll name you Sakura." I said, completely ignoring her as she glowered at me, "See, she likes it."

"By the way, who are you?" I asked, as it suddenly came to me that I didn't know who the heck this person who saved me was. He looked about twenty, with jet black hair and vibrant green eyes. He wore simple clothing, just a white shirt and jeans, with a red and black jacket.

He stared at me, as if evaluating if I were dangerous or not, before saying, "My name's Riley," he said, still looking at me suspiciously. CoughcoughPARANOIDcough.

"Do you have a Lucario?" I blurted out, without thinking. I had no idea where that came from, it just suddenly came to me.

"Uhh...no," he replied, looking slightly confused. "Anyways, you'll be stuck here for at least until tomorrow. For now just stay here, don't move, and don't touch anything. I have things to do, come on, Leafeon," he said as the Leafeon launched one more Energy ball at Scarlet and flashed me a look of contempt, before disappearing with his trainer.

* * *

Well, of course I didn't listen to him. Pshaw, who would? Well, besides Savvy (Sort of), but we'll get to that later.

Wincing as I got up, I got my stuff, returned Sakura (So she wouldn't kill Scarlet), and picked up Scarlet. Time to ditch this place.

And, of course, I had to take the cool way out, jumping out a window.

I didn't know I was on the second floor of a two story building.

Well, I do now.

"Holy cow!" I screeched, as we fell. Suddenly I had a vague feeling of nostalgia (*coughcoughchapterone?*)

_"Cows are holy?"_ Scarlet wondered, oblivious to the fact that we were plunging down towards the earth. I shut my eyes and brace myself for the impact.

But it never came.

"What?" I slowly opened my eyes, and I realized I was floating, and below me was a smirking Chimecho. God, were all Pokemon evil these days?

_"Hmm? What have we here? A robber? Looks like I'll have a bit of fun after all,_" she murmured, and her head began to glow lavender, as she charged towards us. I tried to dodge, I was still frozen in place, in the air.

"Scarlet! Ember!" I shreiked in a frenzy. Glowing orange orbs flew out of Scarlet's mouth, and landed a direct hit on the Chimecho, but she didn't even wince, and she tackled into Scarlet, head swirling with pink and lavender energy. Scarlet lept out of my arms and took the hit, and was knocked out in a single hit. She fell to the ground, which fortunately, wasn't as far down as it could have been. I frantically, fumbled for Sakura's Pokeball and threw it out.

She yawned as she came out, and looked at me with a look of contempt, before noticing the Chimecho.

_"A mere Cherubi? Hmmm, pitiful," _the Chimecho said arrogantly, a look of boredom on her face, as the knob on her head darkened and turned a ghostly indigo and red color, and an orb of the same colors formed in her mouth, which she spat at Sakura.

Sakura glared at the Chimecho, and summoned up her own globe of energy, this one mottled with shades of glowing green, which she threw towards the Shadow ball.

It was a futile attempt, the Shadow Ball ripped the Energy Ball into glittering green powder, and continued its way, and hit Sakura, leaving a nasty mark on her, and all four of her eyes were swirls.

Well, you could say I was doomed.

The Chimecho took on a harsh white light, a Double Edge, and she charged towards me, and I braced myself.

How pitiful, I had gone all this way, and I didn't even get to participate in a single contest. This thought filled me with sadness, I wanted to go on. (XD DRAMA! Sorry, carry on carry on)

Then, I seemed to realize I wasn't dead yet, and I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped. Riley's Leafeon had intercepted the Double edge with a glowing green tail, a Leaf Blade. I was amazed, this Chimecho had taken out both of my Pokemon without a problem, but this Leafeon had blocked its attack with such arrogance.

"I thought I told you to stay put. And could you at least have the sense to take the door? And Chimecho, I thought I told you not to attack things anymore." I heard Riley's voice behind me, and suddenly the Psychic grip on me vanished, and I fell to the ground.

"Ow..." I muttered, before looking up at him, "Well, I couldn't just wait there, I still have a long way to get to Copernicus City," I said, glaring at Riley with my arms crossed.

"So you're a trainer?"

I sighed. "Coordinator," I corrected. When would people get it right?

"You're going to die by the time you get there," he stated with a sigh, as if it were inevitable. Well, it probably was, but...

_"I hope so," _his Leafeon said, emotionlessly, staring in boredom at the sky.

"So then, wanna come with me?" I offered, holding out a hand.

He looked at it, and seemed to be thinking for a long time, before he said, "Uhhh...why would I?" he asked. His Leafeon suddenly developed an interest in prodding the unconscious Scarlet. I sighed.

"Why can't you just say yes like a cool person would?" I said with exasperation.

"Because I don't feel like going on another journey with a 10-year old?" Riley replied. Well, he had a good point. Escpecially seeing as how _I'm _the 10-year-old.

I crossed my arms, and glared at him. "But if I go out on my own, I'm going to die, and then I'm going to _come back from the dead, sue you, then stab you with a tazer_!" I screeched. Scarlet shreiked and hid, while Leafeon watched, amused.

"Uh... I guess I'll be going with you then," Riley said, looking a bit nervous. Yeah, serves him right.

**OOOOMMMMGGGG! I haven't updated in like forever! So sorry! Inspiration was being a real bitch! Think of this as a Thanksgiving gift.**

**Anyways, this is a really short chapter, and completely pointless. I promise next chapter will be better, and that the next chapter will be up by Christmas...yeah I'm totally going to break that promise**

**Anyways, an OC will appear next chapter.**

**Pokemon Jeopardy: Name 7 Farm animal Pokemon, you can't say things from the same evolution line.**

**edit!: WTF Riley was OOC and I'm the one who created him!**


	5. The Summer Triangle

**Jenny's POV**

Well, this day isn't as bad as my other days. And I don't die, so that's a plus.

* * *

"Do you ever talk?" Jenny asked Riley, after they had walked for about ten minutes. It was noon, and the sun was almost directly above them. Even the Pokemon seemed to have retreated into their dens. And let's just say, that staring at trees for ten minutes, is not very exciting. And Riley still hasn't said a word since we left.

In answer, he simply shrugged. I really wanted to order Scarlet to burn him down, but she was preoccupied by Sakura attacking her. So I simply picked up a rock and chucked it off the hill we were traveling on.

"Ow! I swear I'm going to fuckin' kill who ever that bastard is that-" I froze suddenly, I recognized that voice. And it turns out the voice, who had stormed up the hill to where I was standing, recognized me too. And so did her little friends.

"Wait a second... Jenny!" I was suddenly attacked in a fierce hug-tackle-glomp, as two brunnettes embraced me so hard, I thought I heard my spine crack. However, I grinned in a slightly crazy way, and returned the hug with just as much force.

"Kate! Nat!" I squealed, and noticed yet another brunette who stood nearby. "And Leah too! Oh my god, I missed you guys sooo much!"

"Kate was really worried!" the girl known as Nat exclaimed, releasing me from her bear-hug. Natalia Medina, commonly known as Nat. Either that, or 'The biggest nerd in the entire Asari region' Her gray-ish green eyes sparkled with happiness, and her dark-chocolate hair was shoulder-length, and in an absolute mess. Her neon green T-shirt, which read 'Peace, Love, Chocolate', with a bunch of peace signs sprinkled on it, matched her totally tacky green headband, and totally contrasted with her "black" (cough-cough-gray. I don't know why she calls them black, when they're obviously gray) pants, that had holes in the hem because they were too long and she kept stepping on the edges with her tawny tan blowfish boots. Around her neck she wore a long necklace made of little beads shaped into a chain of flowers. She looked like a neon sign for hippies.

"Psh, no I didn't," scoffed the other girl who had tackled me. It was none other than Kathryn "Kate" MacFarlane, who, I knew, was the one that was cursing and threatening to kill me. Her hair, that was also shoulder-length, and in complete chaos, was slightly similar to that of Nat, except it was more of a milk-chocolate. But that's where the similarities end. Her eyes are a brownish-green, and her black T-shirt that read 'Screw You!' in bloody crimson letters, and dark navy-blue skinny jeans that had holes ripped in them (purposely, not because she kept stepping on them), contrast greatly from Nat's hippie-like clothes. Perhaps the only bright thing about her were her bright orange flip-flop on her left foot, and her bright green flip flop on her right, which were, as always, mis-matched, and the several brightly colored hair bands around her wrist.

"Uh-huh, sure you didn't," said the third girl, facetiously, in her strange foreign accent, that dragged on her words. Ah, Leah Fanne. Hmm, how would one describe her? Well, I guess it would be best if you didn't. Leah had hair that came slightly past her shoulders, and bounced up slightly at the ends. The color would be best described as if you look at a glass of Coca-Cola in the sun. Her eyes were a bright green, that matched her flip-flops. She wore a peach-colored T-shirt that read 'Don't Read This' in bold black letters, and black jeans. She wore a strange necklace, that seemed to be made of lots of splinters of different colored glass stuffed in some tiny glass globe, so that it shimmered iridescently in the sun, and a white lily was in her hair.

"I didn't!" Kate said indignantly. "Well, what-ever. Jenny, where were you! Your mom was going completely berserk when she found out you dissappeared! Your mom had to interview us for like, forever, and had to post-pone our journey for an entire week! I'm going to kill you for that!" she said, but she was smiling as crazily as I was.

"Uh, friends?" I heard Riley ask from behind me. Oh shoot, I completely forgot about him. I was going to kill Kate, she might have given him information on who I really was! Kate, Leah and Nat stayed silent, the way they do when they see someone a lot older than them.

"Well, I wouldn't really call them friends..." I started, before I saw Kate raise her fist. "But, yeah. Friends." I quickly finished. "Who, by the way, I have to talk to. In private. So don't follow us." With-out waiting for Riley to respond (He probably wouldn't have anyways though. Anti-social bastard), I grabbed Nat's arm, and pulled her a bit deeper into the forest, beckoning for Leah and Kate to follow. We were pretty far away from the path, before I tripped, (sending Nat down with me and causing Kate to crash into us, but...) and decided we were far away enough.

"Who is that guy?" Leah asked at once, getting straight to the point. Ah, good old Leah.

"Uh, I'm not sure. His name is Riley, and I think he saved me from dieing. He has a lunatic Leafeon, and a demented Chimecho. Uh, he's really antisocial...and he for some reason is coming with me on my Pokemon journey...um..." I thought really hard. I pretty much didn't know anything about him. "But anyways, that's not what I'm here to talk about. The point is, what happened after I, eh, left."

The brown-haired trio fell silent at once. It was Kate that broke the silence.

"Well," she started, seeming to choose her words carefully, before she decide 'Well screw subtle' and said, "Basically your mom's in a wreck, and she's alerted the entire Asari region, and all the other regions nearby, to be on the look-out for you," she said, bluntly. My heart basically went 'WHOOOSH-KA-BOOM!'. My dream of being a Top Coordinator was not looking too good now.

"Listen, don't tell anyone who I really am. Don't give anything away. I'm going to see how far I can get with-out them noticing," I sighed. I probably wasn't going to get too far, but I could still try.

Both Nat and Kate nodded in agreement, and I trusted them not to. Besties wouldn't ever tell on each other. Leah seemed to be thinking about something, before she suddenly started sifting through her white backpack, and then pulled something out. It looked like a little glass bottle of lavender liquid.

"For you," she said, handing me the vial. "It's some of my mom's perfume, and it's so strong, I choked on it. It should hide your scent from the Growlithe, apply it once a week." I could feel my eyes tearing up, and Kate and Nat laughing in the background, but I ignored them.

"Thanks. It's nice to see that I have one friend." I looked at Kate and Nat pointedly, who just laughed again. I sprayed some of the perfume on me, and fell to the ground choking. This time, Leah did laugh, and I glared at her too. "Let's go back to make sure Riley hasn't ditched me. Not like I would care if he did, but..."

* * *

When we finally got to the place we had left Riley at, he was watching Sakura and Leafeon team up on Scarlet.

"Back?" he asked, although it might as well have been a statement. Geez, he really needs to work on that antisocial problem. In fact, in eight years, I think he's gotten even more anti-social.

"Nope," I answered sarcastically. "So, I think we should move on to the thing we've all been dying to ask, what are your starters?!" I squee'd, trying to draw attention away from our conversation, so Riley wouldn't get suspicious.

"Mine is totally better than your Cyndaquil. Come on out, Missle!" Kate took a Pokeball from her belt, and threw it into the air. Immeidiately, the Pokemon latched onto Kate's ankle with its teeth. It was a brownish-red color, and fox-like in appearance. It had cute (for a Fire-type) gray eyes, and six tails, that waved with delight as it chewed Kate.

I face-palmed. Of course, only Kate would name her Pokemon Missile.

Leah rolled her eyes. "You only beat me because it was a freaking Fire-type against a Grass-type," she retorted. "I got my starter from my mom." I nodded. Leah's mom was a Grass-type Gym Leader. It's no wonder she would want her daughter to follow her footsteps. Leah pulled out a Nest Ball, and threw it into the air. A little dark blue Pokemon came out. Its eyes were a bright red, and its tiny feet skittered as it struggled to hold its weight. Leafy green ferns grew out of the top of its head.

"Ooh, your Pokemon are so cute!" I gushed.

_"Damn straight,"_Kate's Vulpix replied, pausing in its chewing to glare at Scarlet, its, or her, I think, fur rising as it hissed at Scarlet, who in turn tried to hide behind Leah's Oddish, who was also a girl, before realizing it was a Grass-type, and ended up running around in circles.

"Mine's cuter!" Nat said cheerfully, throwing out a Pokeball. I wondered what it would hold. She said she wanted to be a Coordinator, like me, so she might have gone for a cute Pokemon to give her an advantage.

But of course, I had forgotten the key fact about Nat. _You never know what to expect from her_.

"_Ssssssss_..." A purple Pokemon came out and hissed, coiling its long body. Its eyes were a pale, yellow, and had thin black slits for pupils, scary. Its under-belly was also a pale yellow, as was the ring around its neck and its tail-tip.

"Get it away from me!" I shreiked in fear. "Nat! How it that thing cute?! Plus, you know I hate snake-Pokemon!"

Nat stared back at me indignantly. "He's very cute, for your information. And Badgerspeed is totally going to beat your Cyndaquil in the Copernicus City Contest."

I face-palmed. "Oh god. You're not going to name all your Pokemon after Warriors, are you? And you named your Ekans Bagderspeed? It looks nothing like a badger!" Nat is totally obsessed with the Warriors series. I wouldn't be surprised if she stuffed her entire bag with those books. And of course, she would name her Pokemon after them.

"What's wrong with the Warriors? And Leah, don't say 'Because Graystripe is gay', 'cause I know you're gonna say that." Leah simply hit Nat on the back of her head in response, grinning in a slightly maniacal way.

Suddenly, another thing popped into my mind.

"Wait, there's a Pokemon Contest in Copernicus City!?" I started jumping up and down. Badgerspeed was following my movements with his head, and suddenly I felt a bit creeped out. There was something about his movements that scared the heck out of me.

"Well duh," Nat said. "This is why you always fail Science tests." She gave a short huff, as she pulled out a neatly folded piece of bright yellow paper, and gave it to me.

I unfolded it (almost ripping it in the process. Damn Nat for folding it so small), and read what it said out loud. "Copernicus City Pokemon Contest! Register by 6:00 PM, August 14. Please choose one Pokemon for the appeals round, and one for the battle. Good luck!"

My mind took a few seconds to comprehend what it said. "Wait, August 14! That's today!" I started panicking.

"Well at least you have two Pokemon, I still have to catch my second!" Nat huffed again. "Besides, Copernicus City is just ahead, and you still have like three whole hours to register. And speaking of catching Pokemon, we still have to go to Route 301. Come on!" Without waiting for her friends, or even saying good-bye, Nat strode off, Kate and Leah on her heels.

* * *

"Well you have some...intersting freinds," Riley said, after the awkward silence had held for about ten seconds. I simply nodded (oh great, now I was the anti-social one?)

"Yeah..." I stood in a sort of spaz-trance for a moment, before jolting back to reality. "Anyways, we have to go to Copernicus City and register!" I marched forward, hoping desperately that I wasn't going in the wrong direction. Riley, Leafeon, Scarlet and Sakura followed.

It wasn't long until I heard a voice. A very familiar voice. "Totodile, come on out!" the voice said, confirming my thoughts. I raced up ahead, and came to a clearing, where two trainers were battling.

One was a boy, with spiked reddish-brown hair, with gold tips, and royal blue eyes. He wore casual jeans, and a black hoodie. A Totodile stood in front of him, doing a little happy-dance, that contrasted greatly from his trainer's serious gaze.

I was right, it was Kyle.

The other person was a girl. Her light brown hair was tied into a loose ponytail that reached slightly past her shoulders, with her bangs hanging in front of her face. She wore black jeans, and a white T-shirt, with an unbuttoned red and black jacket. A Chicorita was in front of her, glaring at the dancing Totodile with hate in her ruby eyes.

The most peculiar thing about her though were her blazing royal blue eyes that were identical to Kyle's.

* * *

**Okay, I think the times are a bit confusing, here's a little time line so things are less confusing.**

Day 1: Jenny runs away, and steals Cyndaquil

Day 2: She challenges Kyle

Days 3-6: She's wandering around lost.

Day 7: Kate, Nat and Leah set off on their journey.

Day 8: Katrina came in, and challenged Kyle. Jenny wakes up in Riley's house. They meet Jenny's friends. They meet Katrina.

**Kate belongs to Chewy-bakaa**

**Nat belongs to my friend Natalia who doesn't have a account.**

**Leah is an SI of me, in real life (The first name isn't real either, though.)**


	6. Gemini

**Katrina's POV**

Finally. Took long enough for Jenny to catch up. Of course, she's probably going to say it's my fault for putting up my chapter so soon, but, yeah, screw her; she can go die in a ditch.

* * *

"Totodile, start with an Ice Fang!" The Totodile charged forward, teeth taking on an icy blue sheen as he charged towards Synthera. My mind raced, what should I do? When I faced the random guy, I mostly acted on a random impulse, but it was clear random impulses weren't working for me in this battle. And I knew for a fact that Kyle would be a lot tougher than the random person.

_"Have her use Leech Seed on the ground!" _Kat hissed in my mind, and in surprise, I echoed her words with the same amount of force as she did. The Chikorita scowled at me, but complied, shooting a small seed at the ground in front of Totodile, and the seed exploded into a net of vines. Totodile tripped over the vines, his foot getting entangled in them, and then he let out a small shriek as he lit up red and his energy was zapped.

In almost synchronizationn with Rina, I shouted, "Now Razor Leaf!" Synthera shot several leaves at the Totodile, that crashed into him ruthlessly, and he let out a squeal of pain, as his seemingly tough blue scales were sliced through easily.

I smiled. I had never felt this way before. Adrenaline was pumping through me. My heart beat fast, like a war drum. My eyes flickered around, absorbing every detail of the battle. My mind processed everything my senses told me. I was excited. No, more then excited, I was thrilled, ecstatic. I had never felt happier in my life. Even if Kat and Rina were telling me what to do, I still felt exhilarated.

Kyle, on the other hand, looked real pissed. Even his Totodile had lost the cheerful mood it had been in when it had been sent out, and was growling ferally. I gave a cocky grin to annoy them, and Synthera mirrored it to perfection.

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Totodile complied, firing a small stream of water at Synthera. I heard Rina laughing inside my mind.

_"Oh how pitiful,"_ she said, laughing. _"Have'er dodge and use Poison Powder on the water on the ground!"_

"Synthera, dodge!" I yelled, mirroring Rina's words. "Now use Poison Powder on the water!" The Water Gun was dodged narrowly, and the water splashed into the ground, leaving a puddle. Synthera then fired an ominous purple powder into the puddle, turning it a deathly violet color.

_"Splash some of that water on him!"_Kat cried out in my mind. Synthera glared at me before grudgingly using a Vine Whip that slammed into the puddle of water, spraying the contents all over the grounded Totodile, who moaned as he was poisoned.

I heard a laugh from the sidelines. A blue-haired girl, and a black-haired teenager were watching out battle. It was the blunette that had laughed, and by the way she was staring at Kyle, I suspected she didn't get along too well with him (I don't think anybody does. Well, at least anybody that's sane)

"Aw, letting a girl beat'cha, Kyle?" she taunted, and Kyle glared at her in annoyance. For some strange reason, I also felt slightly annoyed. I mean, _I _was the one actually battling.

_"You mean, _we're_ the ones actually battling,"_ Kat whispered dryly._"And now that Synthera's vines are soaked in the poisoned water, have her use Vine Whip on him." _Synthera, as if sensing my command, immediately began lashing at the Totodile, the poison on her vines seeping into Totodile's wounds, and causing him to screech.

"Totodile, use Ice Fang on her vines!" Kyle finally roared out, his usually calm blue eyes blazing with fury. Totodile was quick to comply, and he latched onto Synthera's vine with sharp fangs that glowed icy blue.

"_You son of a bitch!" _she screamed at the gator. Thinking quickly (Or rather, listening to Kat thinking quickly), I yelled, "Pull your-self forward and hit her with a Tackle!" so quickly, it sounded like me and Kat said it in synch. Synthera glared at me, before reeling her vines in, propelling herself closer to Totodile, and hit him with a full-force Tackle attack.

The poor Totodile gave a final growl, before tumbling backwards in a somersault and lying on his back in a dead faint. It took me three seconds to process what had happened. Three, two, one...

"Holy crap I won!?" I gasped in half-surprise, half-joy, giving a little jump of joy. I had actually won my first trainer battle that wasn't against a complete moron! I heard Rina rolling her eyes in my head, and Synthera smirked slightly.

_"You mean we won,"_ Rina said haughtily, and Kat responded with a little laugh.

"_Damn straight," _Synthera muttered, as she tended to her wounded vine. _"You doubted me?" _She gave a cocky smirk at the fallen Totodile, who in turn glared at the Chikorita. I smiled at Synthera slightly, before returning her to her Pokeball.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" the girl that was watching squealed with excitement. "You totally beat him! Do you know him or something?" she pestered in an annoying way.

"Yeah, he's my brother," I muttered in reply as I looked at Kyle, who had recalled his Totodile and was walking towards me.

"More like twin," he corrected, sounding irked. After a rather awkward pause, he said, "Didn't know you could battle like that."

It wasn't very often that Kyle gave me a compliment, so after a brief musing, I replied, "I didn't either." Rina gave a little laugh in my head, but before she could made a witty remark, Kyle spoke up.

"You competing in the Lurious Conference?" he asked. I thought hard. The Lurious Conference. The hopes and dreams of every girl or boy to become ten in the Asari region, besides me. The Asari region has one of the toughest leagues in the world. Hundreds of the toughest trainers always flocked here. Being crowned Conference Champion was a huge honor by itself, because the Gyms and trainers were so pro, and if you were crowned Lurious Conference Champion, then you were allowed to challenge the Asari Elite 4. If you happened to beat them, an extraordinary feat that has only happened seventeen times in the ninety-seven years since the Asari League had been founded, you were allowed to challenge the Champion, and if you beat him or her, then you would be Champion. There have only been seven Champions in the history of Asari, and five of them had to quit because of death or retirement. So my chances of winning were rilly rilly slim.

"Maybe," I replied. I still wasn't certain if I wanted to be a trainer or not, let alone compete for badges. I locked eyes with Kyle for a moment, and he seemed...different. I couldn't place it, but before I had a chance to look again, he had turned around.

"The first Gym is in Namimori Town. I'll see you there." And just like that, he was gone. Disappeared into the trees without a trace. Damn him and his cool escapes.

* * *

So I was left with the two random people, in the middle of no-where.

"What's your name?" the girl inquired cheerily, bouncing slightly. She seemed rather chatty.

_"Isn't it rude to ask for another person's name when you haven't even introduced yourself?"_ Rina quipped in my mind, and for once I agreed with her. I just wanted to ditch these people, but that would have been rude. Now I'm glad that I decided not to ditch them.

"Katrina," I replied. "What's your name?" I asked politely, concealing my annoyance.

"Jenny," said the blue-haired girl, before she did a facepalm. Yeah, she was definately a weird one. Later I found out it was because she revealed her name, yet again. This is the point where I would put an 'el-oh-el smiley face!' but that would be inproper grammar, yes yes?

The black-haired guy was quiet for a moment, before he said, in a low voice, "Riley." Suddenly, the word paranoid ran through my head for some odd reason.

_"Well, isn't that interesting,"_ Kat mused in my head. I gave a quizzical look (Well, inside my head), but ignored Kat.

"It's nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me..." I turned around to leave, but was cut off as the girl named Jenny spoke suddenly.

"Wait," she said, gripping my arm. "Do you want to come with us?" Her scarlet eyes stared into my royal blue ones with a fiery intensity.

I was going to say 'Heck no', but Kat interrupted by saying, _"Say yes." _Her voice was strangely forceful, which was strange for Kat. She, of course, loved annoying Rina and I, but she was always the easy-going one. The one that laughed in a carefree way at Rina's antics. The one who would roll her eyes in a nonchalant way. She was like water, very go-with-the-flow and relaxed, but the way she talked that moment was strange. It sounded as if she was... possessed or something.

"Sure," I answered, and I recoiled in slight surprise. I hadn't meant to say that. The Riley person looked at Jenny, before sighing in a slightly annoyed way (cough-antisocial-cough)

I could already tell this was going to be a _just wonderful_ journey.

* * *

"You're a coordinator?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it, _huh_?"

In the ten seconds since we had decided to travel together, Riley still hadn't said a word, Jenny and me and Jenny were fighting already.

Yep, what'd I tell you? A _'just wonderful'_ journey.

"They're a bunch of shallow and cocky bitches!" I yelled back at Jenny, who made the 'Oh you _did not_ just go there, sista' look mixed with the 'I'm going to murder you' look.

"You sound exactly like Kyle!" she retorted, her red eyes fiery with rage. I had a feeling Riley was doing a mental face-palm, but yeah, screw him. I was so gonna murder Kat for making me go with this bunch of lunatics later. After I had killed Jenny.

"Do not compare me with him!" I replied angrily, before sudden realization hit me. "Oh god, we're lost, aren't we..." I muttered, doing a mental face-palm. Jenny seemed to realize this too, as she looked around, muttering an 'Oh shit'.

"This is your fault," Jenny said simply, turning to glare at me.

_"Kat, why did you have to do this to me?"_ I mumbled in my head, and Kat laughed, care-free as ever. I decided she could go screw herself, so I turned my attention back to Jenny. "How is it my fault!?"

Jenny was about to make a snappy retort, but then a voice rang out. "Uh, are you lost?" I turned around. A guy about our age, with curly ginger-colored hair and blue eyes, and wearing a green T-shirt and jeans with holes in them (Seriously, what's with holey pants these days?) stood nearby. A female Sandshrew stood by him, black eyes bright and curious.

"Yes, yes we are," Jenny said in a huffy voice. "Would you happen to know where Copernicus City is?"

"Uh, yeah. It's that way, I was headed that way. It's over there, I think," he said, pointing in a the completely opposite way that we had been going. Jenny flushed for a moment, realizing she was totally wrong and I gave a smile of satisfaction.

"Thank you for being _so_ helpful, unlike _some people_," I said, my voice getting slightly scathing at the last remark which was obviously directed at Jenny, and she moved forward to step on my foot, but I simply evaded the assult by stepping to the side. "My name is Katrina, that's Jenny, and that's Riley," I introduced, pointing to each person. "What's your name!?"

The boy seemed slightly taken aback from my bright and smiley personality after I had called Jenny a bitch earlier, so he simply said, "Uh... Garfield." I suddenly felt that feeling of foreboding in my head, and I muttered _'Oh God...'_

Immeidiately, Kat and Rina's laughter echoed through my head, and I did a mental groan. _"What kind of name is Garfield?!"_ Rina ranted._ "It makes me think of that bitchy Purugly from that movie thing with the...uh...uh...Paris thing or whatever it's called!"_ Kat giggled along, and I sighed, trying to tune them out.

"So, Garfield." I ignored the peals of laughter in my head. "What buisiness do you have in Copernicus City?"

"Er, I want to compete in the Contest there," he confessed. "I'm a coordinator." Immeidiately my blue eyes took on a darker shade, while Jenny's brightened, and she seemed to give me a slight smirk, as if this proved that coordinators were better than trainers.

"Ooh, ooh! Me too!" Jenny chattered excitedly. "I'm glad somebody else knows how great coordinating is!" Garfield have a smile, and I gave a mental curse.

"Copernicus City," Riley muttered, making me jump. Legasp! He was capable of talking?! But sure enough, as I followed his gaze, I saw a bright neon-sign, with the words 'WELCOME TO COPERNICUS CITY' on it.

* * *

**Garfield belongs to Mistress Circe.**


End file.
